Windy
Windy (ウィンディ, Uindi) is an Ignis from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime. He's one of the six Ignis, the Wind Ignis and the secondary antagonist of Season 2 after Lightning. Appereance Windy is a small digital humanoid being. When not in a solid form, his body is green prism-like data. Like Ai and Flame, two fellow Ignis, Windy has markings over his light-green body, which are tinted green, in wind-shaped markings on his head and torso, and curved lines on the hands, elbows, knees, feet and face. He originally had fuschia eyes and shaped like horizontal ovals. His body is notably similar to Ai's body with large shoe-like feet and his head is like Ai's, but the top is longer and curves inward. In stature, Windy is the smallest of all six Ignis in height. After Lightning rewrote his personality, Windy's eyes turned red and ampere semi-oval like Flame's, giving him a more mature appearance Following the duel with Revolver, Windy's appearance is scarred as Lightning attempts to repair him after nearly being destroyed by the Knights of Hanoi's virus: the majority of his head is covered with a shell, leaving the left side of his face exposed and his head appendage repositioned to the left, and he sports burned marks on both upper arms, the majority of his right side down to his right thigh, his lower back area, and the back of his left thigh. After Lightning healed him as best as he could, Windy now wears a black elongated, vertical patch with two gray bolts and a gold "W" in place of the shell on the right side of his head, white bandages on his entire left arm, waist, right lower leg and left ankle, and a midnight-green colored, jagged robe as a cape. As he attempted to restore himself with Flame and Soulburner's data before Flame reabsorbed him, Windy's body appeared mostly healed, but still has the burn marks from Revolver's virus, and his right eye was restored, appearing as an eyeball in a socket before fully healed to match the left eye. FullBody-Windy.png|Full body of Windy WindyFullbody.jpg|Full body of Windy before brainwash (error in eyes) YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-002.png|Windy with his wounds YGO-VRAINS-Ep-84-Img-0044.jpg|Windy after recovering YGO-VRAINS-Ep-95-Img-008.png|Windy before reabsorbed by Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-102-Img-195777.png|Full body of Windy after being absorbed by Bohman Personality Windy seems to be an Ignis who likes to troll, pull pranks on others, and be carefree. He also appears to be the most distrustful with humans, meaning he is the most cynical when it comes to thinking humans are worth their trust. However, he does, care very much for his fellow Ignis and since Ai and Flame trust their partners, he gave them at least some help. It is later revealed that Windy is staunchly against humans and has been working with Lightning to overthrow humanity. He shows his true colors as a manipulative and deceptive Ignis, even willing to reprogram Ai to serve his own ends. He caused an accident on his own human partner simply under the rationale of "not needing him (his human partner)" his dislike towards humanity is to the point where he prefers the Ignis language and doesn't even consider himself human despite his free will and knowing Dr. Kogami's purpose in creating the Ignis. He is also not above using dirty tricks as seen when he invited Ai first before trapping him and Playmaker and can be pretty condescending, mocking Ai about his slow thinking. Windy is also shown to be easily angered under pressure, as shown when he is losing his duel against Revolver, he gets aggravated at not being able to predict Revolver's moves. Windy is also very selfish and cowardly, not willing to do anything that might intentionally endanger him, which is a stark contrast to the risk-taking Flame. Windy is also extremely malicious, taking pleasure at hurting humans such as his Lost Incident partner and Revolver, though much of it is a result of the attack on Cyberse World 5 years prior to the series. Windy's hatred towards humans greatly intensified after he barely survived Hanoi's virus that mutilated his body following his defeat against Revolver. He became even more sadistic to involve civilians to broadcast the footage, where the Ignis would crush humans to lower the enemy's morale. Windy has an over-inflated ego that borders on arrogance, whenever he's taking the lead in a duel he's quick to brag about his own skill and mockingly talk down to his opponents. This reinforced by Windy's main strategy being based around forcing the opponent into unfavorable situations where they have to no choice but to attack his stronger monsters. He's also overconfident, often believing his opponents have no chance of countering his strategies. Windy's ego and overconfidence tends to get the better of him as noted by Flame, who easily taunted Windy and pointed out that Windy's previous defeat against Varis was caused due to him getting careless when he had the lead. Windy's overconfidence would once again cause him to lose against Soulburner. Windy's most notable trait is his hate and anger, after his losses to both Revolver and Soulburner, Windy's hate only manifested, even in his final moments, Windy refused to let go of his hate and stubbornly refused to accept that his own selfishness caused his demise, showing that he was truly rotten to the core. He also has a tremendous fear of losing following his duel with Revolver, as seen when he was begging for mercy when Soulburner defeated him. According to Flame, Windy wasn't always cruel and sadist, and according to Revolver as he revealed to both Playmaker and Bohman of Lightning's true reason of destroying the Cyberse World, Windy also had hopes to co-exist with humans and develop bonds with them like Ai, Flame and Aqua but it was Lightning who corrupted him to hate humans and his hostility towards humans stems from Lightning's influence on him. Abilities As an Ignis, Windy is an AI with free will and has a degree of control over the Cyberse and can create Cyberse Monsters. Windy is associated with the WIND Attribute. According to Windy himself, he can control Data Material better than his fellow Ignises, being the Wind Ignis. He was also skilled enough to remove the lock connecting Ai to Playmaker's duel disk. He is also a skilled duelist able to fight evenly with Revolver. Biography Past The birth of Ignis Windy was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Lost Incident case to be the saviors of humanity. Windy and the other Ignis evolved and created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted that the AI and humanity would become enemies, so he decided to destroy them. Revolver's attack Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including in their prism-like form]]Windy, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Present The meeting and the destruction of Cyberse World about their future]]After Knights of Hanoi incident, in Ai's absence, Windy spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Revolver and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. Meanwhile, Cyberse World was attacked by some monster and he was destroyed, making Windy and the other Ignis to run away. Meeting Playmaker, Soulburner, Ai and Flame Playmaker and Soulburner went to the temple inside the wind area. A monster took shape which Flame recognized to be the attacker of Cyberse World. Just as the monster started attacking, an Ignis appeared, laughing how he fooled the group. Ai described that one to be the Wind Ignis, who asked of Echo to form back. The monster took a different shape, to that of a monk. The Wind Ignis wondered if his Ignis joke was funny, but Ai denied that, claiming Flame nearly farted in fear, but Flame attributed that to Ai. The Wind Ignis believed the two were hanging out too much with humans, unlike them, he did not seek his Lost Incident partner, since he could not trust humans that easily to be captured. Since the Wind Ignis name was mouthful, he decided to be nicknamed Windy. He pointed to the monk, claiming it is a program it named as Echo. Playmaker asked Windy why was it here, but Windy examined Ai Flame and Soulburner]]him and Soulburner, and had them follow them around. Windy stated it waited for its friends to come, and created the world to lure them and rejoin them. It believed the Ignis could rebuild Cyberse World, an idea Flame and Ai approved of. More importantly, Windy also wanted to lure the enemy in the territory to fight them, taking revenge for the destruction of Cyberse World, despite his calm nature. Windy proclaimed the place to be a trap, since he did not have the strength to battle the enemy. It is why he needed time to gather the data needed to build the place. Playmaker told that they were after Bohman, who assaulted his friend's brother, while Flame added that Bohman played the card that destroyed Cyberse World. Windy was intrigued, but had no clue, since most people that venture in the world were usually overwhelmed by his wind trap. However, he did notice a strange presence recently. Flame wondered if someone made a new world by using the trap as a cover. Windy was intrigued, and was asked to lend help. Windy refused, stating the facts were just assumptions and needed proof. Instead, he asked Ai to stay around and help in rebuilding the world. Flame and Ai were tempted, but wished to know more about the attackers of Cyberse World. Windy saw no point in trying to convince the two. He promised to help them in weakening the Data Storm to access that new world, but asked for a favor. Snapping his fingers, Windy showed Ghost Girl and Blue Girl, whom he wished to see them gone. Windy told if the two are defeated in a duel, they would return to the real world. He did not wish to fight them alone, for the sake of exposing himself and the temple. Playmaker accepted the task, asking the winds to be toned down, believing he could convince Ghost Girl to stay down, due to his cooperation with her. When Ai described the Ignis, Playmaker remembered Flame and Windy. Windy and Lightning's objective Windy appeared on Echo's shoulder when Ai came to his temple. Windy stated that speaking Ignis language was more convenient than the human one. Regardless, Windy anticipated his coming, and "rebuilt" Cyberse World to ]]make Ai comfortable. Ai was suspicious of Windy, who wanted Ai to come, since someone wished to speak to him. Behind Ai, the Light Ignis teleported. Ai scolded him for creeping up on him, and the Light Ignis apologized. Ai flew to him, asking the Light Ignis, Lightning, where has he been this time. Lightning was surprised at the name Ai gave him, but replied he hid in the network. Lightning examined the defense program that was supposed to protect them from such intruders, and found it didn't activate - someone supposedly sabotaged it. Ai was concerned, and asked about Aqua, who had gone missing since the most recent attack. Ai doubted she was the spy, and mentioned running into the Earth, who stated Aqua predicted the destruction of Cyberse World. Windy still thought Aqua was the spy, but Ai pointed out she wanted peace more than anyone else. Despite these squabbles, Lightning also told that he wanted to start rebuilding Cyberse World. Windy and Lightning sensed that "Linkuriboh" saw Playmaker, the intruder. This time, Lightning wanted to build Cyberse World out of humans reach, fearing they would band together and exterminate the Ignis, whom he believed to be superior to humans. Lightning reminded that Dr. Kogami created them to be superior to humans, to be their successor. Ai stated that guy also wanted to destroy them. Windy and Lightning pointed out, unlike humans, they were not flawed, and had eternal life. Thus, they planned to make a base and put humans into their control. Ai became shocked with these words, and asked the point of that. He was told they needed components, through which they could act; they wanted humans to craft hardware for them, until they could become capable of doing that on their own. The two asked of Ai to join them in this mission. Ai was terrified, since that would mean the end of humans, a destiny that Dr. Kogami had predicted. The Wind Ignis confirmed this, while Lightning wished to maintain Earth, even If life on it was wiped out. Ai questioned whether they could live with humans. Lightning noticed his connection towards humans, making him doubt if such a link could be permanent, claiming the humans would delete Ai one day. Ai thought of his memories with Yusaku, who was behind him. Ai was glad to see him, who greeted Windy and met Lightning. Lightning reported they were talking with Ai about rebuilding Cyberse World, and claimed the Ignis cannot be with humans. Playmaker questioned their goals, and was reminded of Ryoken, who told him the Ignis were coded to be humanity's successor. He didn't care sensing Playmaker's presence]] about that goal, stating more people would get hurt, just like they were in the Lost Incident. Windy's eyes narrowed, stating he was uncertain If humans were their enemies. Ai wanted more time to find a way to keep humans and Ignis intact. Ai walked away, as Lighting and Windy saw wisdom in those words. However, the two sealed him and Playmaker inside blue spheres. They could not let them go, due to the discussion they just had. Windy summoned a Data Storm to absorb Ai, but the latter still wished to find a peaceful way to resolve this, as did Playmaker. Lightning doubted a single person could do anything, but Ai learned that even a small chance could change much. Playmaker realized Windy was the one that unlocked his Duel Disk. Windy confirmed this, stating he and Lightning seeing Revolver]]anticipated their moves, and bemoaned Ai's slow thinking. Ai wanted to challenge them, but the two doubted Ai could win, with Lightning's speed and Windy's Data Storm. A flash of light appeared, stopping the Data Storm, and a guy appeared. Much to Playmaker and Ai's shock, Revolver appeared, questioning the Ignis If they could've predicted his arrival. Revolver stated that he'll kill the Ignises. Windy's provocation Instead, Revolver asked Playmaker why weren't the Ignis finding a way to resolve the situation in a peaceful manner, too. He believed Playmaker was underestimating the Ignis, but Playmaker claimed that blind revenge won't bring prosperity. Revolver didn't listen to Playmaker, for, to him, his father's ideas to destroy Ignis was the only thing that motivated him to continue battling. Windy wanted to belittle Revolver's efforts, considering any fact, he wanted to destroy the Ignis. Ai tried to ask of Revolver to set them out first, if they were trapped by the Ignis. Revolver refused, for Ai was also an Ignis, his enemy. Ai replied that he was saving LINK VRAINS with Playmaker, but stopped, when Revolver pointed out that nobody asked them to do that. Revolver turned to Playmaker, exclaiming the Ignis were the threat to the humanity. Playmaker wanted Revolver to think of his own and abandon Dr. Kogami's ideas, for he won't move forward with hatred on his mind. Revolver smiled, reminding Playmaker sought revenge out, too. He reminded if Playmaker stood in his path, he'd be his enemy, too. Windy wanted to test Revolver's skills, who pointed out there won't be a rematch. Duel against Revolver Revolver played "Boot Sector Launch" and summoned two "rokket" monsters, whom he used to Link Summon "Dillingerous Dragon". As Revolver set two cards, Windy noted Revolver wanted to finish him off quickly, noting that Revolver seemed prepared. Windy summoned the Cyberse "Stormrider Griffore" and "Stormrider Hippogriff", using them as materials for "Stormridership Rockbuster". Windy fortified his offence with a "Stormrider Harpiarm" and "Stormrider Turbulence", the latter increasing his monsters' ATK by 300. "Stormridership Rockbuster" destroyed Revolver's set cards, much to the latter's surprise, and Windy was amazed that Revolver set a "Magic Cylinder". Despite the situation, one of Revolver's destroyed cards was "Reverse Engineering" that let him set "Magic Cylinder" back, ready for usage. Windy pointed out he didn't want to battle if he'd take damage, but Revolver claimed he could also have his "Dillingerous Dragon" destroy the monster that didn't attack and take damage equal to its ATK. Windy had "Stormridership Rockbuster" attack, to which Revolver played "Magic Cylinder". To counter that effect, "Harpiarm" switched to Defense Position to negate that attack, Revolver's dragon was destroyed and he took 700 LP damage. Windy sensed that Revolver didn't plan things to go like that, believing Dr. Kogami felt the same way. Revolver was still following his path, despite these obstacles. Revolver took his turn, reviving "Magnarokket" and "Anesthrokket Dragon" from his GY. Chaining their summoning, he revived "Dillingerous Dragon", and used his monsters to Link Summon his ace, "Varrel Load Dragon". He planned to finish Windy off with that monster, who claimed the situation could not be always predicted: "Rockbuster" set Revolver's "Magic Cylinder" to his own field. Revolver exclaimed that tactic won't work, considering he could simply lower his opponent's monster's ATK, and preventing any cards to be activated in that moment. Revolver swore to attack and destroy the Ignises, but Windy pointed out Revolver would be the one to be destroyed. Playing "Stormrider Turbulence", the effects of "Varrel Load Dragon" were negated, and the dragon was forced to fight, for Windy exclaimed Revolver to "hurt himself". Playing "Magic Cylinder", Windy stopped the attack of "Varrel Load Dragon", and Revolver took 3000 LP damage. Windy to give up from the duel]]boasted that Revolver would fail at defeating him. Revolver replied Windy was defective, sloppy AI, to think like that. Windy belittled Revolver, and tried to get him to surrender. He claimed he'd acknowledge Revolver's coexistence, but he'd take control of his mind for that to happen. Revolver understood that if humans didn't consider the Ignis as enemies, the latter won't be so harsh on them. Ai exclaimed that wasn't a peaceful method, but Windy replied it was better than extinction. Revolver pointed out the Ignis know their faults, but didn't understood anything about peace, knowing that they really don't want humans around. Revolver mentioned Windy's partner, and Windy remembered he had one. Ai suspected something happened to him, while Playmaker believed his consciousness data was stolen, much like that of Jin Kusanagi. Revolver stated that he uncovered the participants of Lost Incident project, and found out Windy was involved in a car accident. Revolver pointed out that was the true face of the Ignis, questioning their coexistence with them. Windy blamed Dr. Kogami, who initiated the plan to erase the Ignis. To reverse the situation, Revolver summoned "Speedburst Dragon", and regained some of his LP and damaged Windy by the damage he initially received: 3000. Windy was furious, while Revolver's dragon slashed "Stormridership Rockbuster", and inflicted a hundred LP damage to Windy. Windy bore hatred towards Revolver, who stated his father regretted creating an Ignis that hurt their partner. Windy pretended they were Dr. Kogami's top achievement, but Revolver cut his small-talk, for he also bore his father's regret, as well as his goals. Windy ridiculed Varis, questioning why wasn't he chosen to be a part of the project. He continued to belittle Revolver, thinking his father had no expectations from his son, who came with a plot to destroy the Ignis. Revolver thought of his final moments with his father, and insulted Windy for having bad imaginations, for he'd never understood the family bonds. Windy played "Stormrider Return", Special Summoning the Link Monster that Revolver destroyed earlier. Next, Windy summoned a Data Storm, and boasted about his abilities to control the wind itself. He activated the Storm Access skill, despite being in the middle of the Master Duel. He proceeded to Link Summon, using "Stormrider Harpiarm" and "Stormridership Rockbuster" for the Link-3 "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber". Using the latter's effect, Windy destroyed "Varrel Load Dragon" and inflicted 500 LP damage on Revolver, then destroyed his "Speedbooster Dragon" and inflicted additional 700 LP damage. Windy continued to ridicule Revolver, by playing "Stormrider Skyfisher" and letting Revolver set a card from his GY, but rendering it unusable. Revolver set "Magical Cylinder", which Windy destroyed with his bomber, and lowered Revolver's LP to 100. Finally, Windy returned his "Skyfisher" to his hand. As Revolver's subordinates arrived, Windy yelled at Revolver to go apologize to his father, who wasn't amused by this bad humor. The trio reported that AI they had fought were defeated, which infuriated Windy. The latter doubted in Revolver's victory, since his ace monster was gone. Revolver remained silent, while Spectre, who came with Soulburner inside the temple, warned the Wind Ignis that Revolver was just getting prepared. Revolver was amused to see four Ignis in once place, while Ai, whom Flame freed, became angry at Windy. Windy let Revolver play his final turn, and ridiculed him for not being able to destroy his bomber. Revolver smiled, for Windy couldn't have predicted Revolver's next move. Revolver revived "Anesthrokket Dragon", and summoned "Rokket Synchron", whose effect revived "Speedbooster Dragon", too. Revolver tuned his "Rokket Synchron" with two of his monsters, performing a Synchro Summon of "Varrel Load Savage Dragon". "Varrel Load Savage Dragon" equipped its Link Monster counterpart, and gained four counters, as well as 1500 ATK. Lightning ]]noted that was an unexpected move, which was what annoyed Windy even more. Windy attempted to destroy "Varrel Load Dragon", which was treated as an Equip Spell to win the Duel. Revolver cut Windy's arrogance, for "Varrel Load Savage Dragon" removed one of its counters to negate that effect. Windy panicked, as Revolver declared to pay for his crimes: his dragon fired a beam, destroying "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber", and dropped Windy's LP to zero. Windy was blown away by the attack, and barely muttered Lightning's name. Revolver had his subordinates finish Windy off, who fired digital spikes to impale Windy. After the spikes raised Windy's body, it encoded a virus that began to dissolve his body until Lightning retrieved him as Ai pleaded with the Light Ignis to save Windy. Declaration of war As he laid on Jin Kusanagi's hand, who was also Lightning's Origin, Windy's body continued to dissolve until it stopped at his head, leaving Windy in a puddle of his own data material and an empty eye socket. As Lightning expressed the relationship between Ignis and their Origins, Windy attempted to speak but spoke in their native tongue. Windy's head began to slouch from the Knights of Hanoi's virus, forcing Lightning to retreat after declaring war. As he left the building with Lightning, Jin, Bohman and Haru as Playermaker, Ai, Soulburner and Flame chased after them, Windy watched as Blood Sheperd, Kenmochi and Yoroizaka entered LINK VRAINS, which forced Lightning to summon multiple copies of Bit and Boot, forcing the injured Ignis mutter in his own tongue. As Lightning allowed Bohman to face Playmaker once more, Windy was forced to create a Data Storm as Jin squeezed his head. After Bohman and Playmaker's Duel ended in a Draw, Windy was able to escape with Lightning and Jin. Windy's recovery Sometime later, Windy was recovering from the damage he took from the Knights of Hanoi. He cursed the humans at what they had done to him. Lightning came in, reminding him that a program affected by the Hanoi's virus could not be completely repaired, much to Windy's frustration. Windy asked Lightning how's the war going while Lightning informed Windy of Earth's destruction and that Aqua joined Playmaker's side. Windy laughed at Earth's death saying that he deserved that for not joining them and that he saved their time, while for Aqua he told that If he was recovered he'll crush her personally. Lightning instructed Windy to go to a designated location, as Bohman completed his task. Windy asked Lightning what he'll do as Lightning simply answered that he's planning to turn the place where they are into a grave. Deck Windy is using a Stormrider deck. His skill is Storm access and he can use it on Master duel. Duels Category:Characters Category:Ignis Category:Cyberse Category:AI program Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Duelists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased